We Want Her Dead
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: Its all happy family for the Glass House. That's until Shane, Eve and Michael hear a bang from the kitchen. It all goes down hill from then. Claire is at collage and Jason Rosser is back and is out to kill one person. Claire. What happens when Claire gets back from collage and finds her friends tied to chairs and Jason pointing a gun at her? Will Claire survive? Or is it the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Morganville Fanfiction**

We Want Her Dead.

_Shanes POV_

It was 10:30am and everyone was already awake. Ive only just woken up. Yeah. Typically Shane. Well me and Claire had a busy night last night..if you know what I mean. I heard Eve giggling downstairs followed by Michaels manly laugh. Claire wasn't in bed next to me so I'm guessing shes either at one of her classes or downstairs with the two love birds. I'm guessing shes at TPU.

I walked down the stairs wearing my blue pyjama bottoms pulling my t-shirt on and as always, i was bear foot.

'What you two giggling at?' I ask as I sit on the sofa. Eve was sat on Michaels knee on Michaels favourite chair with her arms draped around his neck.

'Are we not aloud to giggle Collins?' Here comes Eves sarcastic remarks.

'Bite me, Rosser!' I said while I turned the TV on

'I wouldn't say that in this town bro..' Michael interupted.

Eve burst out laughing and me and Michael joined in. I love these days. Spending it together, laughing and giggling. Having fun. Would be better if Claire was here though, but shes at stupid collage. I don't see why she goes there anyway. I mean, shes smart enough anyway. And shes still going to Myrnin, so whats the point? oh well. I respect that she wants to go and I love her for it, no matter what.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the kitchen. We all jumped and looked at each other worriedly.

'Stay here' Michael whispered as he lifted Eve of his knee. 'Stay quiet..'

Eve walks over and sits next to me, I put my arm around her protectively to show her that shes safe, well, I hope so anyway.

Michael shut the kitchen door behind him so we couldnt see what he was doing but he didnt come out after two minutes, I got a little worried, okay, very worried.

'Eve I'm going to see where he is.' I let go on Eve and sit her on the sofa.

'Shane please be careful...' She says as she looks at me with a scared and worried expression.

'Always am' I give her a reasuring smile and walk into the kitchen slowly opening the door.

I didnt expect to see what was on the other side of the kitchen door. I gasped as I saw Michael tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth and stood next to him was a person I never thought and never wanted to see again. Jason. Just as I was about to say something and run to save Michael someone grabbed me from behind and hauled me into one of the walls. It was a vampire who had hold of me. I knew by the force they used when they slammed me into the wall. No human would have the strengh to do that. I almost blacked out.

The vamp that had hold of me was a young man. Well I say young, he's probably 500 years old, just his appearance was young. He had short brown hair with a perfect complection. He gave me an evil smile and I saw the fangs. Yep, definatly a vampire.

Next thing I knew I was tied to a chair next to Michael. I felt something wet and warm drizzle down my forehead. It took me a minute to realise it was blood. From when I was hit at the wall. Man my head hurts. Am I seeing doubles? Yep, I'm pretty sure Jason doesnt have a twin, nope my regular sights coming back down, wow. Fuzzyness.

Focus Shane! I thought to myself. As I focused on what was really happening I saw that Eve was in the same state as me and Michael. Tied to a chair. Someone had taken the gag out of Michaels mouth and he was screaming at Jason.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?!' He screamed. 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!'

'Wow, kitty has a meow, fiesty one aint you?' Jason got right in Michaels face and gave him a menacing, evil smile.

'JASON!' I turned my head and saw Eve tired and scared face. 'Leave him alone! Leave us all alone! Just tell us what you want, we will give it to you! As long as you leave us alone, please!' Eve's voice got more desperate towards the end of her sentence and a tear leaked from her blood shot eyes.

'Hm, very well,' Jason said. 'You give me what I want. I will leave you alone and wont hurt you, agreed?'

Eve looked down ashamed. Probably regretting what she said. Because what Jason wanted was probably sick and twisted and hard to find. 'Agreed.'

'What do you want Jason, just tell us.' I said.

'Wow Jason, he speaks!' The vampire who had hold of me looked at me like he fancied me or something, gross.

'Quiet, Henry.' Jason said as he moved towards me Eve and Michael.

'I want nothing to do with you three. Its Claire I want.'

'What do you want with Claire?!' I almost screamed but managed to remain calm. No way was I going to let him hurt Claire. Not if I can help it.

'I want her dead.'

_10 minutes later._

The room was silent. Apart from the small whimper coming from Eve. Jason wanted Claire dead. For no good reason. I could feel the anger building inside me as I tried to consentrate on how I could get Claire not to come into the house. Thats why we were tied up. Me Eve and Michael. Jason was waiting for Claire to come home from Collage so he can kill her. Infront of us all. And there was nothing we could do to stop it. Jason had a gun. A gun. I was silently begging to god to make Claire not come home. I wouldnt mind if Myrnin called her to go to work till the end of the week, although that would never happen.

Claire will be home soon. Her last class finishes at 2:15pm and it was now 2:00pm and Claire always finishes her classes early. Always. I could feel my heart pounding. I was so scared, Not Claire, Not my Claire. She can't get killed. My life would end.

Jason was in the living room with his vampire friend, Henry. They were watching some American TV show and laughing along to it together.

'We need to think of something, quick. For Claires sake.' Michael said. He turned to face me and Eve. Eve was looking down. Probably praying to god like I was doing not long ago.

'What can we do.' Eve said. 'This is Jason we're talking about. If he wants something, he gets it. No questions asked. Claires going to come home expecting us all to be playing happy family. But shes going to having a gun pointed to her face-'

'Stop.' I said 'Just stop. Dont say that. She can't. Not Claire. Shes done nothing wrong to anyone. And she gets this crap. Everyday. By everyone. She basically saved Morganville. And no body cares. Not noone. Shes only 17. Shes smart, beautiful, kind. Yet no body seems to like her.' I could hear myself mumbling away. But i just couldnt seem to stop myself from talking about her. Its true. Nobody respects her. Apart from Me Eve and Michael. Okay and maybe Myrnin but thats its.

We all went silent after that. Then Jason and Henry walked in and without a word got piece of dirty cloth from their pockets and wrapped them around over mouths. We all squirmed but it was no use. They're gagging us so we wont be able to talk or tell Claire to run when she walks through the door. Clever but Evil. Very evil.

I heard keys rattling in the front door. Crap. Claire.

'Hey guys, I'm home, anyone in?'

I tried as much as possible to get from the ropes that tied me down to the chair but nothing was working, I turned to Michael who was trying to do the same thing. I looked at Eve who was now in floods of uncontrolable tears. I couldnt blame her, this is going to be bad and I felt the water works coming as I heard footsteps aproaching the kitchen door which was tightly shut.

Jason smiled that horrible smile at us and started to take the gun from his pocket. My heart rate increased as I heard the door knob turning on the kitchen door. I heard muffled screaming coming from both Michael and Eve but you couldnt hear them properally, because of the gags.

As the kitchen door slowly opened I saw my beautiful girlfriend coming through. Her long brown hair swaying across her face.

'Guys are you in-' Claire was cut of when Jason aimed the gun.

Two shots. Gun shots. Screams. Thats it. Thats all I heard. I looked at Claire and saw her clutching her stomach. Jason shot her. Twice. Tears were running down my face uncontrolably as the same for Eve and Michael. Claire looked helplessly at Michael, then Eve and lastly, me. She looked at me and I saw a tear shed from her eye. And she collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morganville Fanfiction **

We Want Her Dead. 

_**Chapter 2**_

_Claires POV_

Finally Ive finished my last lesson of the day, biochem. All I had to do was a small test, then I was aloud to go home. And it only took me 10 minutes to finish it while everybody else was still on like the second page! I actually cannot wait to go home! To have a nice chilled out evening on the sofa watching films cuddled up with Shane. Or watching Shane kill some zombie ass. Yeah, thats the typical night in the Glass House, but thats the way I like it..because everybody is happy.

It wasnt dark, so I decided to walk home, it was a nice day anyway..so I may as well enjoy it. I didnt want to ring Michael, Shane or Eve to come pick me up because Shane is probably still asleep, knowing him and Michael and Eve are either at work or doing some funny business that I dont exactly want to get involved in..

As I turned the corner of Lott Street I could see the faint glow of the Glass House. All the lights were on. Apart from mine. Which is typical. I think I was the only person in the Glass House to actually turn the light of when I was finshed. Does nobody care about the electricity bill around here? Well I do. Seen as thought I'm paying part of it!

I opened the gate to the Glass House and try to find my keys in my pocket. As I pull them out I realise I can't hear anything coming from inside of the house. Normally I can hear Shane cursing at the TV or Eve's high pitched giggling noices. But nothing. Maybe Shane was asleep and Michael and Eve were at work.

As I stepped into the house I could of sworn I heard mumbling coming from the kitchen..maybe it was just my imagination. I try shouting for them but I didnt get any answer. Unusual. I'll try the kitchen.

I open the door to the kitchen wondering if Shane is making his Chilli. No. Couldnt be. I would have smelt it when I was halfway up the path.

'Hey guys are you in-' I was cut of.

Why are Michael Eve and Shane tied to chairs with gags in their mouths? I just stared at them for a minute. Not knowing what to do. Then I saw it. I was at the end of the gun. The bad end. The end nobody ever wants to be at. Ever. I couldnt hear anything. At all. Apart from two loud bangs.

Blood. Thats it. Why was there blood? Then it hit me. He shot me. Twice! A hot burning pain started in my stomach and I could feel my heart trying with all its power to pump blood around my body. It wasnt working though. It just kept seeing out of the two large wholes in my stomach.

I looked helplessly at Michael. Who was crying. I tried to manage a 'help me' but it just came out a murmer. I looked at Eve who was crying a hell of a lot more than Michael was. Then Shane. Oh god. He had blood on his face. What did they do to him?! Im going to kill them! I wanted Shane..Shane..Eve..Michael..Sha...

Darkness.

Screaming.

Pain.

Peace.

**Okay guys I know this chapter is a load of craaaap! But I needed your help!:( I dont know where to go from here! Do I let Claire die and let the rest of the story be about the Glass House grief? Does she survive and the rest of the story be about the struggles of how she got through it? Or does Amelie turn her into a vamp and the rest of the story be about what her life is like? Or any of your ideas? I would really apriciate it! If I can some reviews today about what I should do I will definatly be updating! And Im updating my other stories now so be sure to check them out :D Okay bye guyss love youu xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Morganville Vampires Fanfiction.**

_Chapter 3_

**We Want her Dead**

Claires POV

Oh my god. Whats that noice? That really annoying bleeping noice? Its giving me a headache! Shane turn it off.. It must be the alarm.. Shane turn it off! 'Shane!' Wait did I just say that out loud? Why wont my eyes open. Okay I'm freaking out. Shit. Whats that pain in my stomach. OW OW OW CRAP OW!

'Claire its okay shh I'm here..' Thats Shane..Its his voice.. why isnt he in bed? Wait this isnt my bed. What the hell is going on?

I slowly open my eyes and see Shane standing over me. This isnt my room. Or any room I know off. And that freaking noice would shut the hell up!

Shane started stroking my hair and kissed my forehead lightly, 'Morning Sleepyhead.'

'Shane turn it off.' I ask him. He gave me a weird and confused look and smiled softly. 'Turn what off Claire?'

'That noice..bleep..bleep. bleepy noice' Wow my heads spinning, this is quite fun actually, apart from the horrid pain in my stomach and head.

Shane laughed quietly and gave me another kiss on the head, 'Claire, baby, thats your heart monitor, I cant turn it off.. and you're a bit loopy from the drugs they are giving you'

I giggled and stroked his cheek, 'Im too young for drugs Shaney, you know..that.'

Just then Michael and Eve walked through the door and noticed I was awake.

'CLAIRE BEAR!' Eve yelled and ran up to me and enloped me in a painful hug.

'Eve watch it!' Michael said as he grabbed her off me, 'You're hurting her. How you doing Claire?'

I started giggling again but suddenly stopped and went dead serious. 'Im on drugs.' I said.

The whole room burst into laughter and the doctor walked in.

'See we are having a nice reunion.' He smiled, 'She will be a bit loopy, we are trying to give her some strong drugs that will make the pain bearable.'

'So whats going to happen now then?' Shane asked and the whole room went silent. I just stared at the doctor. I couldnt believe how much he looked like Mr Bean. Like wow. hehe, thats cray crayyyy.

'We have some news,' the doctor started, 'We dont think Claires going to be able to walk. I mean, she will be able to walk again but its going to take time to teach her how to.. the bullet almost hit her spine, but thankfully it didnt actually hit it. But it had enough force to make her muscles not work. She wont be able to balence herself for a very long time, she will need all the help she can get.'

'Oh god, CB!' Eve said while stroking my hair. I looked at her with an amazed expression.

'CB? Whats CB? Chocolate Banana? Club Biscuit? Cute Bum?'

Everyone once again burst into laughter. What are they laughing at? Whats so funny? I dont like this. Not one bit. They were laughing at me. I feel silly!

'Can we have some of these drugs to go Doc?' Shane asked.

The doctor just laughed and walked out of the room. He slowly shut the door behind him and everyone turned to me.

'Come on guys, let her rest. She needs it. We will go get some food and come back up.' Michael said and kissed my head, so did Eve and Shane and they left me feeling alone in this weird room. Singing to myself. God, these drugs need to wear off. They are making me feel like Im on some sort of rainbow. heh, rainbows. someewherreee overr thee raaainnbowww! CLAIRE! stop it! God I need some sleep...

**Okay so thats the next chapter.. I had so much fun writing this chapter I have no idea why! :D But yeah, thanks again to ClaireBear97 for giving me the idea of Claire not being able to walk and stuff.. more updates soon! Please review aswell xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Want Her Dead **

_**Chapter 4**_

_Claires POV_

This is horrible. The pain is unbearable. I cant even move. I can only sit up slightly. Ive asked them for more drugs to ease the pain but they said I was too young. Im 17 for god sakes! Its not like Im 11!

I was alone, in this horrible room. The TV was on but the room still felt silent. Doctors kept coming in and out of the room to take my blood and do tests. I was used to it now though. I barely had any sleep because they kept on waking me up. I just wanted to go home.

I was flicking through the channels when Eve came through the door. She didnt look very goth today. Only a slight bit of eyeliner, still the usual amount of mascara, not very pale foundation and dark red lipstick. She was wearing a red pleated skirt with black fish nets and a black tanktop with a pink skull on it.

'Hey Claire Bear you're awake!' She said as she came over to my bed and took the seat next to it. I just smiled and rested my head back on the bed.

'Getting fed up huh?' I turned to Eve who had a sorry expression on her face. I hated myself for this. Making them feel sorry for me. If it werent for me they wouldnt be in this hospital, they wouldnt have all this worry.

'Im so sorry Eve' I said as tears began to run down my face.

Eve gasped and took hold of my hand.

'You have nothing to be sorry for, CB!' Eve said rubbing my hand.

'I do,' I said through sobs, 'Im giving you all this worry and guilt. If I wasnt here you would be having at home laughing and joking with Michael and Shane, not here feeling sorry for me.' I felt harsh saying it but I had to get it out. I couldnt hold the tears in much longer.

'Claire Bear if you werent here we would be dead! We love you Claire. I love you, Michael loves you and Shane definatly loves you!' I smiled at the thought of Shane. I missed him so much. Missed cuddling up on the sofa with him watching movies. Missed his kisses. Missed him.

Just then Shane and Michael walked through the door but stopped in their tracks when they saw me in tears and Eve almost crying while holding my hand.

'Eve what did you do?' Shane asked. I thought he wasnt being serious at first but he actually was. I wiped at my eyes and gave him a smile.

'Im fine, just had a chat' I smiled. Michael kissed my head and sat next to Eve. Shane sat on the other side of my bed and held my hand.

'We just talked to the doctor.' Michael started, 'You can come home tonight, but we have to start helping you walk.' I looked at Eve and Shane who were smiling.

'Oh god, really? Thats great!' I exclaimed. I couldnt believe after 2 months of being in hospital I was aloud to go home and start rebuilding my life. The next few weeks are going to be hard as hell but I didnt care. I had an amazing bestfriend, gorgeous boyfriend and a kind and loving basically big brother type friend to help me through it. I loved them so much!


	5. Chapter 5

We Want Her Dead.

Chapter 5

Claires pov

Finally I can go home! When we found out that I was able to get out of the hospital everyone was overjoyed! Especially Shane, he must have hated seeing me cooped up in a small room with nothing to do.

The doctor gave me a wheelchair to go home in and Shane wouldnt let me move out of it. I mean I know I couldnt walk but I wanted to at least try.

'You're staying there.' Shane said as I shifted in my chair. We were all sat around the TV watching Twilight. It was funny actually. The vampires in that movie were nothing like real vampires. Pfft, vampires dont sparkle.

'Shane, I have to try sometime, you know that!' I didnt mean to sound harsh towards him but if I let him get his own way I would lose all the independance I have; and that was definatly not happening!

Shane just nodded and walked slowly over to me. He put his hand out to lift me up. Michael and Eve watched in dismay as I took hold of Shanes hand and pulled myself up. Shane put his hand on my back to balance me and I just stood there for a moment. Not knowing what to do next.

'What now?' I ask. They all look at me then look at each other.

'Um..try walking' Eve suggested. I nodded once more and lifted my foot slowly up. I put it forward and rested it back down near Shanes feet. As I put more weight on it I felt an instant pain through my whole body. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Shane managed to grab me and put my back in my wheel chair.

'Crap, are you okay?' He asked in a very concerned voice. He looked me right in the eyes. Those eyes, beautiful chocolate brown eyes made all the pain go away instantly.

'Im fine.' I smiled, 'Maybe I should wait a couple more days.' Everybody nodded and went back to watching the TV. I could tell that none of them were concentrating on the movie. They were all probably in shock at what just happened. Hell, I was in shock. I never thought it would be so hard to simply _walk_, but I guess life sucked sometimes.

That night Shane helped me get dressed. I could feel myself blushing when he was changing me but he didnt care, he wanted to help me and I loved him for it. He helped me get into bed and lie flat on my back. I hated lying on my back. It was so uncomfortable. I always slept on my side with my knees tucked firmly against my chest. I couldnt even cuddle up with Shane like this, though he put his arm around me and pulled me close; it wasnt like our usual cuddles where I lie on his chest and he holds my waist. This way was just horribly uncomfortable but there was nothing I could do about it, I was stuck this way for a long time.

Mornings were even harder. Shane helped me out of bed and into my wheelchair and helped me to the bathroom. It was so embarrasing when he had to help me pee. I mean come on who needs help to pee? I was so embarrased but he always made me feel better when he said 'Dont be embarrased baby, theres nothing to be embarrased about, I love you and you're beautiful' It got me everytime.

Michael and Eve were helping too. Eve helped me get in and out of the bath. I didnt like baths all that much; its like you're just laying in your own dirt, I always took showers but seen as though I cant stand up for more than a minutes I had no choice but to take baths. Eve stay in the bathroom with me while I was in the bath to keep me company. She always talked to me about the latest goth clothes and what some of the stuck up teenagers said to her at the UC. She would help me get dressed and she would brush my hair for me. I didnt need help brushing my hair but she liked to do it anyway, like a big sister would do to her little sister.

Michael sort of understood what I was going through. When he was a ghost he couldnt do anything. Not as bad as me but he had a hint of what I was feeling. He let me play video games with me and he thrashed my ass at it everytime. We would laugh together and he tell me how gorgeous I am. All of them said that, probably because they knew I felt insecure about the way I was.

I loved my friends, well. Basically my family. Shane, my gorgeous, loving boyfriend. Eve my beautiful goth bestfriend and Michael my protective, kind basically-my-big-brother friend. I knew they would help me but I didnt think they would dedicate everything they did to me. I apriciate them so much and I dont know what I would do without them here with me, together.


	6. Chapter 6

We Want Her Dead.

**Chapter 6.**

_**Shanes POV**_

Claire is handling this so well, bless her little heart. Shes stuck in a wheel chair until she can actually stand up and then when she can stand up she will have to spend all of her time learning how to walk again and shes handling it amazingly, thats Claire for you. She is determind to get walking again and get her life back to normal. But the thing is, her life wont be normal again. She is going to have to go back to the hospital at least once a week for a checkup, but she says she doesnt care. She says she is lucky enough to be alive so she isnt complaining. Lets just put it this way, if that were me in a wheel chair having to rebuild my life all over again I'd probably cry like a baby. Claires just not like that.

'She looks so sweet' Eve said as she walked into the living room carry a coke and a beer. She threw me the beer and opened the coke and took a sip. She sat on the chair next to me and stared at Claire. She was lay asleep on the sofa with her legs tucked up to her chest. She could finally do that. It was frustrating her so much that she had to sleep on her back at night. She never slept, she was just so uncomfortable but now a few weeks have passed she has built enough strengh to curl up into a ball like she always does.

'I know, she is adorable' I say taking a sip of my beer. I had to build a lot of self control to not dive on the sofa and cuddle up with her. I knew if I did it would hurt her badly and I wanted to drink my beer, so I stayed where I was.

'Zombies?' Eve offered. I finished my sip and nodded. 'Bagsy first player!' Eve said in a low tone grabbing the pad. I pulled my tongue out at her and she did it back. I settled down in my seat and took another glance at Claire. I couldnt help but smile when I looked at her. She makes me so proud and I love her so much.

An hour later me and Eve were still sweating playing Zombies. Michael had joined up and was sitting next to Claire on the sofa laughing at us. Claire was still asleep but she had moved so she was leaning against Michaels shoulder. I have beat Eve at this about 6 times but she was still saying she was going to beat me. Unlikely, I mean come on; Im Shane Collins!

Surprisingly Eve actually beat me on one game but Im pretty sure she cheated with a little help from Michael.

'Right Mikey, see how you like it when your girlfriend beats you' I say passing the pad to Michael. He got up and sat in my chair and passed Claire to me. She was starting to wake up but I cuddled her against my chest anyway.

'Hey gorgeous' I say as she looked up at me. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I turn my head so our lips lock together. She giggles and breaks the kiss and puts her head back on my chest. We continue to watch Michael beat Eve's ass at Zombies.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Michael shouts as a huge bang comes from the front door. We all jump and Eve jumps onto the sofa with me and Clair. Just then we heard laughing coming from the hallway. Just one person laughing, and it sounded frightingly familiar.

Suddenly a figure apears in the living room door and says 'Hello everyone'. Its only when the figure steps into the light we see its Jason. Holding a knife.

**Okay I know this chapter is shorter than I usually do them but I wanted to end on a cliff hanger and Im so sooo sorry for not updating earlier Ive just been so busy! I am updating my other story now so that should be up shortly after this one :) Thanks for reading and please Review and tell me what you thing! xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

We Want Her Dead.

**Chapter 7**

_Shanes POV_

Jason was stood in the doorway. Of The house. With a knife. Glaring at Claire. No way. How did he even get in here? Im pretty sure I locked the front door!

'Hello, sweet Claire' Jason said as he moved swiftly towards her. I grabbed Claire by the arm and pulled her behind me. I know I hurt her but I had to keep her safe from Jason. Claire could some what walk now but not for long. So she sat on the sofa behind me gripping my arm.

'What do you want Jason?' Michael snapped.

'I just want a talk with Claire Bear, you know...shes supposed to be dead.' Jason says turning to face Michael.

'You'll have to do a lot more than shoot me to take me down, Jason' Claire said as she stood behind me.

'Is that a challenge?' Jason says raising the knife and putting it out at arms lengh.

'It definatly is not.' I say. 'Put the knife down Jason.' Jason looked at me with red eyes. Not vampire red just angry red. He changed his glare to Eve and she hid behind Michael.'Oh hey, sis' He says as he walks up to Michael.

'Dont. Touch. Her' Michael warned as he stood protectively infront of Eve. Jasons lips went up in a massive grin and he looked at the knife.

'Maybe I could turn to my sister, Evie dear.'

'Its Eve, and Im not your sister anymore Jason, not after what you have done' Eve says coming from behind Michael.

'You are going to regret saying that, bitch!' He says as he brought the knife up and threw it in Eves direction. Michael dived on top of Jason and he started punching him. I looked over at Eve who had a knife in her arm. She looked at me helplessly and I ran over to her.

'Shit Eve...Im going to pull it out, okay?' I say as I grip the handle of the knife. Eve nods and shuts her eyes tightly. I pull it out at great force and the knife flings across the room. Eve lets out an ear piercing scream and grabs her arm. I take a cloth of the table and tie it around her arm to stop the blood flow.

I turned to look at Michael who was ontop of Jason. Jason looked unconcious with all the punches that Michael had thrown at him. I was actually surprised that Michael hadnt bit him, I guess he didnt want us to see that though.

Once Michael had finsihed beating the crap out of Jason and he was on the floor unconcious he came rushing over to Eve holding her arm.

'Are you okay?' He asks looking at the wound. Eve nods and Michael pulls her into a hug. I watch them for a minute then turn to look at Jason on the floor.

'Err, guys...' I say getting their attention on me. 'Wheres Jason?' Everybody looks around and there was no sign of Jason anywhere.

'More importantly...' Eve said. 'Where the hell is Claire?!' We all look around the room for them both but they are no where to be seen. Suddenly we heard the front door slam and a painful scream. Claire.


	8. Chapter 8

**We Want Her Dead**

_Chapter 8_

Claires POV

Jason had grabbed me while Shane and Michael were treating Eve's wounded arm. He put on arm around my waist and the other over my mouth so I couldnt scream or notify my house mates that I was about to me kidnapped. The pain hit me hard, he was squeezing me so tight it hurt so much because of what happened the last time he tried killing me.

He rushed me out of the living room and into the hall. I bit down on his hand which made him release his grip. He suddenly grabs my head and smashes it into a mirror and everything went black.

I woke up with a banging headache and my back was killing me. The pain was unbearable. I noticed I was in a dark room which had slim on the walls and the floorboards were all wet. I was sat in the corner of the room with my back arched against the wall, no wonder it hurt like hell. I slowly leaned up properly and leant my head against the cold wall.

Suddenly, Jason walks into the room with a huge, evil smirk on his face.

'What do you want Jason?' I say putting my hand to my head to check for blood. Yes, a lot of it. It was dripping down my face and onto my shirt.

'Now Claire, I wanted you dead.' He says edging closer to me.

'Its going to take a lot more than a bullet to take me down, jackass!' I say, soon regretting it.

He doesnt say anything. He just looks down at me and slowly raised a knife up. A much larger knife than the one he threw at Eve. I felt my breathing become fast and my mouth went completely dry.

All of a sudden, Jasons eyes became wide and blood trickled from his mouth. He fell to the floor instantly. He had a knife in his back, and stood behind him, looking very proud and brave was Shane.

I jump up and wrap my arms around him. It hurt like crazy but I didnt care, he just saved my life.

Eve came running over to Jasons body and started frantically kicked at it.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' She screams. 'I DONT GIVE A CRAP IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER, YOU DONT TAKE CLAIRE BEAR!' She stops kicking and faces me and Shane. We both had amused yet worried looks on our faces. 'Hey' She says looking at me. I just smile and hug Shane tighter.

'Come on trouble, lets get you home' Michael says apearing from behind Shane. Michael grabs Eves hand and leads her out of the door. Before we move Shane kisses me passionatly on the lips. I kiss him back gently, I couldnt return the passion because my head hurt too much. He must have realised because he broke the kiss and grabbed my arm gently. He led me out of the door and into Michaels car. I know one thing, Jason was dead and we all couldnt be happier.

**Sorry I havent updating this story in a while, Ive been so busy on Cyberbulling and Like Mother Like Daughter because those are the stories that people are seeming to like the most. Should I leave this story here or do you guys have any suggestions on what to happen next? Thanks for reading! Please review, I love it when I get reviews! XXXXXXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**We Want Her Dead**

Chapter 9

_Last Chapter_

'Come on trouble, lets get you home' Michael says apearing from behind Shane. Michael grabs Eves hand and leads her out of the door. Before we move Shane kisses me passionatly on the lips. I kiss him back gently, I couldnt return the passion because my head hurt too much. He must have realised because he broke the kiss and grabbed my arm gently. He led me out of the door and into Michaels car. I know one thing, Jason was dead and we all couldnt be happier.

**Claires POV**

It has been two days since Shane killed Jason. I was so happy! I don't have to worry about anybody trying to kill me anymore...

Me, Shane, Eve and Michael have stayed together for the past couple of days. We didnt want to leave each others side, seen as though we nearly lost each other.

We were all sat down watching a film together. Me and Shane were cuddled together on the sofa with a warm, fuzzy blanket covering us and Eve was sat on Michaels knee with a blanket covering them aswell. Thats when we heard a knock at the door. It wasn't a '_Oh hello, here is some mail_' sort of knock. It was a '_open this door now or I'm kicking it down' _sort of knock.

Michael got up and walked to the door leaving Eve to come and sit next to me for comfort. Michael came back into the living room a few seconds later with Richard following behind and man, he didn't look happy.

'Whats going on?' Shane says as he pulls himself up into a sitting potition.

'Less talk, Collins. You are the one I'm here for.' Richard says in a stern voice.

'What are you talking about? Shane hasnt done anything wrong..' I say trying to compromise with Richard, though it really wasnt working.

'Oh, I think you will find he has. You are under arrest, Shane.' Richard said while getting his handcuffs out and dragging Shane to his feet.

'Richard, what the hell are you doing?' Michael says stepping closer to Richard as he buckles the handcuffs around Shane's wrists.

'We know you killed Jason. Stabbed a knife right into his back, killing him instantly. Murder. You do realise that there is CCTV everywhere around them sorts of places?' Richard says as he carried Shane to the front door, Shane was struggling to get out of Richards firm grip but it was no use, he wasnt getting away.

'Well if you had CCTV then you should have seen Jason raise a knife to kill Claire! If Shane didn't do anything then he would have killed us all!' Eve says trying to stop Richard from putting Shane into the cop car.

'Yes, but Jason wasnt the one to actually commit the murder. It was Shane. You are getting locked up, boy.'

And that was it. Me, Eve and Michael were left stood at the curb as we watched the cop car speed away, taking away my Shane.

**I know I havent updated for like..ages on this story but I thought that I had finished. But I have just read over your guys reviews and a lot of you wanted me to carry on so I thought I would..So here it is! Please review and I will update again soon I promise! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**We Want Her Dead**

Chapter 10

**Recap.**  
And that was it. Me, Eve and Michael were left stood at the curb as we watched the cop car speed away, taking away my Shane.

_Shanes POV_

They locked me up in jail, just for protecting my girlfriend! What the hell is so wrong about that! Yeah, I killed Jason. Only because he was about to kill my girl! It was either kill Jason or watch as he killed my friends. I was obviously going to kill him.

So its okay for vampires to kill humans and get away with it on a daily basis but it isnt alright for humans to kill humans for a good cause? Bull shit.

I dont care if Im in a jail or not. Im just worried about Claire. She is still shaken up from everything that has been happening. With Jason trying to kill her more than plenty of times and she has had her fair share of hospital visits.

I miss her so much, its only been a couple of days but man do I miss her. I want her with me. Maybe not in this prison but I want to be with her, at home, cuddled on the sofa watching some lame movie.

I know that they will be doing all they can to get me out of here. Look what happened when I got put in that cage in Founders Square when I was waiting to be burnt to death. They did everything they could to get me out of there. Claire nearly got killed trying to save me.

It is really boring sat here on my own. I have been like this for days, sitting on my bed waiting for something to happen. I was about to fall asleep from boredom when Hannah Moses came into my cell.

'Shane' She says. She knows that I am not guilty. She is trying to get me out of here as much as anybody else.

My head shoots up when I hear her voice. She was standing in the doorway of my prison cell.

'You have visitors' She smiles and gestures for me to walk out. I smile widely, my friends were here.

Hannah leads me into a huge room where other prisoners where talking to their loved ones. She leads me towards a table at the back of the room. There sat Michael, Eve and my Claire.

'Shane!' Claire yelps and jumps out of her seat. She wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tightly. I missed her so much, I never wanted to let her go.

Eve tore Claire from my arms before giving me a big bear hug. 'You suck, Collins. You have no idea how much worrying we have been doing!'

'Ditto' I say and sit down opposite them.

'How's the criminal life, bro?' Michael asks as we pump fists.

'Having the time of my life dude.' I sigh. I hated it here. I just wanted to go home with them right now but I knew it wasnt that simple.

'I've been trying to keep the girls calm. Thats a lot of hard work for one man.' Michael says.  
'I can imagine.' I smile. I thought about how Claire must have been acting. Thats must have been hard work.

'I can say the same about you, pal!' Eve says to Michael. 'I had to punch you several times to stop you from running down the road after that cop car!'

'I was only running down the road to stop Claire from running after the cop car! She was way ahead of me!' Michael laughs. This is how it was supposed to be. Laughing and joking together.

While Michael and Eve were arguing, I took hold of Claires hands and stared into her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

'Im going to get out of here' I tell her. 'And when I do, Im not letting anybody tear us apart. I promise you that.'

I see tears welling in Claires eyes as she takes it all in.

'Its not the same without you Shane' Claire says as tears run down her face. 'I miss you so much.'

'I love you Claire' I say. Just when everything was getting sentimental it had to be ruined.

'Sorry to break this up, but times up Shane' Hannah says from behind me. I let out a long sigh and kiss Claires hand.

'I will see you very, very soon' I tell her.  
'You will see me on Monday, at court' I totally forgot about that.

After I said goodbye to Michael, Eve and Claire I was put back into my cell for the night. Its Saturday and I have court on Monday to find out if I am guilty or not. Now I have to play the hatred game of waiting.

**God sorry I havent updated this story in...well it was last year anyway! I will update soon, and I promise I will!**

**Review :) xxx**


End file.
